


Shiver

by Kalloway



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ace joins in.
Relationships: Ace (Heart no Kuni no Alice)/Alice Liddell/Julius Monrey
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'out of my mind'

Reaching to pull Ace into a kiss, Alice wondered if she was completely out of her mind. Here she was, with Julius on one side, Ace on the other, and both of their hands on her. Neither one seemed too disturbed by the other as their hands touched on the flat, bare skin of her stomach. She shivered under their combined attention, Ace's tongue licking her lips before pressing them apart, and Julius kissing her shoulder. 

She shivered as their hands slid lower, Ace breaking the kiss to let Julius have a turn... 

Alice didn't need her mind at all.


End file.
